1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a producing method of a wired circuit board and, more particularly, to a producing method of a wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known a wired circuit board in which an insulating base layer, a conductive pattern having wires and terminal portions, and an insulating cover layer are successively laminated. Such a wired circuit board is widely used in the field of various electric and electronic equipment.
As a producing method of such a wired circuit board, a producing method of a flexible printed circuit board has been proposed in which, with a view to preventing electrostatic breakdown of an electronic component mounted thereon, a laminate (board main body) composed of, e.g., a base layer, conductor circuits, and cover layers is produced, and then conductive polymer layers are formed around the laminate (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2004-158480).